Nymphadora Tonks
by kevin the bird
Summary: Nymphadora rearranged herself on Molly's lap so she was lying on her side facing Arthur. She nodded her head and stuck her right thumb into her mouth. She then offered Arthur her left hand, wanting him to hold her hand. Arthur set down his plate on his lap so he could take hold of Nymphadora's tiny hand.


Hearing the familiar swooshing of the fire place, Molly quickly turned her head to look at her husband, who had just Flooed into the Burrow with a familiar bundle of joy.

"Hello, dear," her husband said as he flopped Nymphadora Tonks onto Molly's lap and kissed her cheek from behind, heading into the kitchen almost immediately. The three-year-old girl cuddled into the woman she considered her aunt.

"Hello," Molly replied, pleasantly surprised. "You're home early," she said. She hadn't expected her husband to be home so early, especially with Nymphadora.

"I decided to take the rest of the day off and then I noticed Ted and Andromeda having a row in the Ministry of Magic so I offered to take the baby for the night," Arthur said as he raided the pantry for something to eat. "I hope you don't mind?" He asked as he stuck his head out of the kitchen with a piece of bread in his hand.

"Not at all," she said as she rubbed Nymphadora's back comfortingly. She could tell that the young girl was distraught about her parent's fight. "Your dinner's on the table, dear," she added as she looked up at her husband and smiled. Hearing what his wife said, Arthur walked into the kitchen quickly, casting a warming charm on his food. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Molly asked the girl in her lap after she chuckled to herself. Nymphadora nodded her head.

"I want Uncle to sit right there," she said as she pointed to the seat next to Molly. Nymphadora had long given up trying to pronounce 'Arthur.' It had proven to be too much of a challenge for her.

"Okay, darling," Molly said as she kissed to top of her niece's head. "Arthur, dear, Dora wants you to sit in here with us," she said to her husband. Both Molly and Nymphadora heard the scraping of Arthur's chair against the floor. Seconds later, he was making his way towards the two of them. He had his plate and a fork in his hand and was in the middle of chewing a piece of bacon when he sat down. He couldn't help but to smile because of how cute Nymphadora was snuggled into his wife.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" He asked when he swallowed the food in his mouth, echoing Molly's earlier question. Nymphadora rearranged herself on Molly's lap so she was lying on her side facing Arthur. She nodded her head and stuck her right thumb into her mouth. She then offered Arthur her left hand, wanting him to hold her hand. Arthur set down his plate on his lap so he could take hold of Nymphadora's tiny hand.

"I just wanted you to sit with us," Nymphadora replied after a few seconds. With Nymphadora's tiny head resting on her swollen bosom, Molly went back to rubbing the younger girl's back. Arthur smiled at the Nymphadora. She was the daughter he didn't have and he loved her all the more for it.

"That's sweet of you," Arthur said as he took a bite of food with his free hand and smiled. Nymphadora smiled back and eyed his food. Arthur took note of that and asked, "Do you want some?" That night's dinner was the famous breakfast dinner. Molly didn't feel like making anything extraordinary so she went with what was easiest. Nymphadora looked at Arthur and smiled her famous, toothy smile. Both Molly and Arthur laughed. Arthur scooped a few scrambled eggs onto his fork and pretended it was a train, making chug chug chug noises. Nymphadora giggled and opened her mouth up wide, waiting for the eggs. When Arthur put the fork into the giggling girl's mouth, Nymphadora moved the eggs from the fork and into her mouth, chewing them quietly. She rested her head back onto Molly's bosom and sighed happily. Even at the age of three, she appreciated Molly's cooking.

"Was that good, sweetheart?" Molly asked as she laughed. Nymphadora nodded as her eyes started to droop.

"We've got a sleepy one," Arthur said as he continued to eat his dinner.

"We sure do," Molly replied as she smiled both happily and longingly at the girl in her lap. She had wanted a baby girl ever since she was little. It was a life long dream of hers.

"We'll get one, darling, I promise," Arthur said, reading her mind, as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. Molly kissed her husband back and smiled at him.

"I hope so," she replied as she looked back down at Nymphadora. Nine years later, Arthur kept his promise and helped welcome a baby girl into the Weasley family, the first in over two hundred years.


End file.
